Letters To You
by JustCallMeObsessed
Summary: Just a series of letters written by Kurt and Blaine. Both expressing how they feel the other, but will they ever be sent.
1. Dear Kurt at Christmas

_Hi there, well here is the next letter. This time it's written by Kurt. _

_If you haven't guessed already the two boys are currently on christmas break and although they are texting each other and talking on the phone, they needed a way to express their feelings for each other._

**_These letters aren't related to my story You Give Me The Wings To Fly._**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Glee _

* * *

><p><strong>22nd December 2010.<strong>

**Dear Kurt,**

You know how sometimes..

Some people walk into our lives..

Everyone has that someone, th..

Kurt, I _need_ you. I _want_ you. But I know you need me as a friend right now, a mentor. And I will always put you and your feelings before **anything** else. I am trying so hard to keep my feelings to myself and I thought this Christmas break would do me some good. I thought I might get you out of my head for a few days. HA! What a load of bull that was! You haven't left my head since that day on the staircase. I don't know why I thought things would change now. In all honesty though Kurt. _I don't want them to change._

See Kurt, I did something and I know I shouldn't have, but I did and I feel that I should tell you. I want to say I feel really bad about what I did and for lying to you but in all honesty I can't because it was such a magical moment and I cant bring myself to feel bad about it. It has to be one of the greatest moments of my life.

_**Well here goes nothing..**_

You know when I asked you to practice Baby It's Cold Outside with me for that Christmas Spectacular show? There was **no** show, Kurt. Well, there was a show but I wasn't singing in it, I'd decided not to this year. Asking you to practice with me, It was just an _excuse_ for me to come looking for you, to spend time you and to sing with you. All your studies had been getting on top of you and I was seeing less and less of you. I hated it so much. I didn't get to see you as much as I wanted and I needed an excuse to pull you away from studying. _And I found one._

The way we sang Baby It's Cold Outside together, to me it was breathtaking. Seeing how much of yourself you put into that performance and how we were both flirting endlessly with each other. Once we sat down on that sofa and the song came to a close, all I wanted to do was lean over and just **_kiss_** you. It was so hard not to and I just, I got all flustered because of how beautiful you looked and how much I wanted you.. So I made a quirky comment and left. It was too much to be in the same room with you when I had these_ pains in my chest_ and thoughts in my head. It was too much for me, so I left.

**I want you Kurt.**

It's more then that though, I feel like, like, I don't know. But I know that _I need you more then I need air,_ Kurt.

I am currently lying on the floor in my bedroom with the door locked, keeping my parents out. I am trying to write a song about how I feel about you but I can't seem to put it into words. I am lying here with a cup of coffee and the stereo playing, now don't laugh at me, _Teenage Dream_. It's been playing on loop for the past 3 hours. To me, for now, this is our song. It always reminds me of you. The colour of your bluey grey eyes, your gorgeous and perfect porcelain skin, your honey coloured hair and how you always smell of coffee.. I could go on and on because seriously Kurt, you are **perfect** in every sense of the word.

**Kurt, meeting you, being with you. You've changed my life drastically and I can't, I won't imagine my life without you because it hurts too much.**

I know you think that I have changed your life and helped you and I have in a more obvious way, but the things you have done for me are, they are much deeper and you've helped me on such a personal level. I feel like I can actually be myself with you and I've never felt that way about anyone. Even Wes and David don't know me as well as I want you too, and believe me Kurt I want you to know me. _To really know me._

Only 12 more days until I see you again but I guess for now texting and talking on the phone will do. I need to see you though Kurt. _I miss you like crazy_. 3 Days without you and I feel like, like life is harder to live day by day. I didn't realise how much you meant to me until I can't see you for two whole weeks.

I probably won't ever send this to you.  
>You will probably never know how I feel but I just needed to tell you that, that <strong>I love you.<strong>

**Forever Yours.**

**Blaine.**

* * *

><p><strong>Well, there's Blaine's Letter. It was in fact written before Kurt's. I haven't screwed the times up It was just how I wrote the chapters. I hope you enjoyed this letter..<strong>

**I'm wondering if I should continue with these.. I'm enjoying it.. It's different to my other stories. **

**We shall see.**

**Thank you for reading.**

**Kaylee xx**


	2. Dear Blaine at Christmas

_Hi there everyone, this isn't really a story as such. It is just a series of letters written by Kurt and Blaine._  
><em>Each one confessing the way they feel to each other through the art of the written word.<em>

_The only question is if the letters are to be sent or not._

_Hope you like them. They won't be all that long, just the idea popped into my head during my Media exam and thought I'd give it a go._

**_It is in no way related to my story You Give Me The Wings To Fly_**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or Kurt and Blaine._

* * *

><p><strong>23rd December 2010.<strong>

**Dear Blaine,**

I miss you. I cant wait for the holidays to be over so we can both be back at Dalton. **Together.**

I know I've only known you for a couple of months. You've helped me through so much, you've helped me deal with Karofksy. With Dad and Carole's wedding and you were there for me throughout my entire transfer to Dalton and I appreciate it so much. I appreciate you.

I've missed seeing you way too much over the past few days and the only thing I want to do when I see you back at Dalton is wrap my arms around you and never let you go. But, there is something you need to hear. Well, read in this case.

You are an amazing and beautiful human being Blaine. The way you care for your friends and put everyone before yourself, you truly are a kind human being and that's a rare quality. Your glistening honey coloured eyes, the way your hair falls loosely when you have it ungelled. The way you have been there for me from the start. You are such a beautiful person.

_But** seriously**, are you really that stupid?_

It's either that or you are completely clueless.

I am _in love with you_, Blaine.

I have been since the day I met you on that glorious Dalton staircase. The way you grabbed my hand after knowing me for less then five minutes. How soft your skin and how it felt to have it there. The way you made and _still_ make me feel, Blaine. Like I will have the chance to be happy, you make me feel like I matter. My life has been so much better since I met you Blaine. You have helped and changed me in so many ways, I still think back to your performance of Teenage Dream, I like to think of it as our song, whether it be for our friendship or a relationship. It is and always will be _our song_ in my mind. Just like coffee is our thing too.

I love the way you own the floor when you perform, how you manage to take over an entire room just by being** you.** The way your eyes glisten when you perform because it's what you enjoy, it's what you love. You were and still are so breathtaking to look at.

_That day, during Teenage Dream all I can remember thinking was please let him be gay._

You had me at_ 'My'_ Blaine and nine weeks down the line, here we are, best friends. Best friends! Blaine I am in love with you and I would do anything for you to see that. Don't get me wrong I would never want to do anything that could mean me loosing you forever because I can't even imagine life without you! I'd rather be your best friend for the rest of my life then not have you at all. Life without you is **unimaginable.**

But I** need** you too see, you need to understand.

_How do I make you understand?_

Do you Remember when we sang Baby it's cold outside just before Christmas break? How we flirted back and forth throughout the entire performance? I couldn't sleep for days Blaine. I couldn't get that adorable pout of yours out of my mind and how are voices melted together when we sang that beautiful duet about a stolen night in during the holidays. It drove me crazy the way we were both flustered, cheeks red and out of breath as the song came to an end. And how after a small conversation you just upped and left. I wanted you to stay. I wanted you to continue to distract me from my studies and pull me in close and just _hold me_. Was that too much to ask?

I was in my room listening to some Christmas music yesterday, what can I say I'm a sucker for the Christmas songs. Then 'All I Want For Christmas is You' started to play. Now, normally I would be thinking about what I wanted for Christmas, normally it would be The newest jacket from the latest Gucci collection or newest pair of shoes from Prada, but this year.

**This year all I could think about was you. You are all I want for Christmas Blaine, but you were the only one who could give it to me. And you were the only person I felt I couldn't ask.**

It's been a long Christmas break. I know we have been texting all the time and we've spoken on the phone a lot too but I can't see you! And All I want to do is see your beautiful angelic face. I know that tonight, once we've stopped texting I will fall asleep doing everything I can to try and remember your perfect, delicate features. The outline of your jaw and that sparkle you always seem to have in your eye.

We are on Christmas break for another ten days. _**Ten days Blaine!**_ That means we've been on our Christmas break for 4. Four days and I am already missing you. I normally love the holidays, the decorations, the family, the presents. But this year, this year I can't wait for it to be over. That's because of you Blaine. Now, I'm not saying that this is a good thing, or even healthy, but it's how I feel. I need you Blaine and I already can't wait to see you. These past 4 days have been torture without you.

I'm writing this letter, pouring my heart out to you and I'm just wondering if I'll even send it. If you will even think about me once this Christmas break. It seems highly unlikely considering your too good for me but considering it's Christmas. One can ways hope for a _Christmas miracle._

I will wait for you forever you _oblivious_ fool.

** Your Kurt.**

* * *

><p><strong>Well, there's that. Like I said it's just drabble. Nothing really interesting. Just an idea that popped into my head and something that I thought would be fun to do. <strong>

**It's funny really, I have so many half written and unpublished stories. I wonder if I will every publish any of them..**

**Thank you for taking the time to read this.**

**Kaylee. xx**


	3. Dear Kurt, I Want You To Know Me

Hi, another letter. From Blaine to Kurt this time.

This does not relate to me story You Give Me The Wings To Fly

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.

* * *

><p><strong>24th December 2010.<strong>

**Dear Kurt,**

Happy Christmas Eve.

It's Christmas Eve Kurt! It's Christmas eve, which means tomorrow is Christmas Day! .. Talk about stating the obvious huh Blaine!

I've missed you. I know we text and I know we've just gotten off the phone but it's not the same. I miss seeing your beautiful face, your sparkling eyes and your always perfect hair. I miss your 'bitch please' attitude and how you are always such a Diva.

Remember that song I said I was writing about you? I got stuck. Can you believe it? I didn't know how to put into words how I feel so I am staring at a blank page. It was irritating me so, instead of trying to write my song I started to write another letter to you instead!

If you were here you'd laugh at me. There is paper and sheet music all over the floor. Empty coffee cups and a few cookie packets scattered around. There is still no song. No song. I just can't find the words to explain how much _I want you_. How much _I need you_. How, How much _I love you._

Things here have been pretty bad since Christmas Break started. Things have happened between me and my parents and I need to talk to someone about and, Kurt, I had a feeling that, scrap that. I know that if I had to tell you something. I know you'd listen so..

Here goes..

Before I continue with my story there's something I think you should know. Until this October my parents thought I was straight.. I came out to them because, because of _you. _After I met you, I told them.

Since I arrived home on the 19th I have spent the entire time locked in my room. My parents don't understand me. They think I am a disgrace to humanity. The devil in disguise. Can you believe that? They think that I am some sort of devil child because I like men. It's not like this was my choice. _I didn't chose this._

I know you're probably confused. I can just picture your face, how your eyebrows will be raised, that glisten of curiosity in your eyes.. _I want you to understand_, I was, I am **proud** of who I am, I like who I am. But, I don't know if you no this, my parents are very big politicians. They are very important and influential people. I don't know if you have ever heard of Louise Smith? Clark Addison? Two huge politicians taking the political world by storm..

Those would be my parents. They are always in the public eye and having a gay son would have been so wrong and ruin their runnings. They want to hide me from the world but they know they can't. So instead, they have asked me to put on a front. Pretend to be someone else. In other words they want me to pretend to be straight. I can't believe it. Some people are so shallow minded it's, it's barbaric. They want me to hide who I am.

What caused me to come out to my parents? It's what you are really curious about isn't it? _I like to think that I know you.._

After I met you, Kurt I came out to my parents. I told them I was Gay. Meeting you, becoming your friend, falling in **_love_** with you.. It made me realise that it doesn't matter what people think of me as long as I am content with myself. Seeing you just be you. So proud of who you were, so _beautiful_ and **strong**. You made me feel so much better within myself. You are so proud of who you are and you gave me the courage I needed to tell the truth to my parents.

I know I was the one telling you to have courage, but you were the one who gave me the courage I needed to live my life. I told my parents. For the first time in my life I wasn't living a lie anymore._ I was just, simply living._ And I've never felt better in my life. Well, that's a lie. I always feel better when I'm with you but that's besides the point.

I don't know why I was so worried though. I knew how they'd react. They kicked me out, I ended up spending the rest of October half term with Wes and his family. I didn't even care! I would have much preferred to have stayed at Wes's place. That's also another lie. I would have much preferred coming to stay with you and your family. I know I haven't met your family but the thought of seeing you every day.. When we had so much free time and you got to wear the clothes I so rarely get to see you in. We could go out and just be ourselves, _leaving Dalton and the rest of the world behind us, just for a few days._

I can just imagine waking up with you after a night of watching Disney Movies. Cuddled up to you as we watch the sun rise..

Why I came home instead of staying at Wes' or David's place this year?

1. It's Christmas and I felt rude imposing myself on them **again, **even though they think of me as their adopted son.  
>2. Even though my parents don't accept who I am, and actually hate me even though I am their son. They needed me home for Christmas. They needed to give the press the right impression. <strong>Ugh!<strong> Why do my parents have to be such big politicians? I hate having the paparazzi outside the door every time I come home from Dalton, my picture being in all the political papers and on all the stupid political websites. They don't want the world to know I'm gay but they can't hide me and **I won't let them.** I'm not afraid of who I am. _So why should I hide it?_

My parent's don't accept me, but I don't care. As long as..

_As long as _**you**_ accept me._

_As long as _**you**_ are there.._

I don't think I could **ever** care.

I love the idea that I could tell you all of this one day.

Maybe one day I will. I hope I will get the chance and find the** courage** to tell you.

I really want to tell you, so that you really, really know me. I don't know how many times I can say this but I want you to know me Kurt. I don't know why I can't tell you but there's something stopping me. I am your friend. Not your boyfriend and I don't want to cross those boundaries and ruin what we have.

So, this letter is going to be placed in an envelope and I will probably write your address on it, but instead of putting it in a letter box, I shall put it in my bottom draw where I have other things that I treasure. Along with the first letter I wrote you. It also contains a picture of us at Dalton and every singe note you have ever written to me in the classes we share. I will treasure them forever.

_I miss you._

I want you to _miss_ me.

And _love_ me.

The way _I love you_.

Forever yours.

**Blaine.**

* * *

><p><strong>There's another one for you readers.<strong>

**Kaylee xx**


	4. Dear Blaine, I Have An Idea

**Right. To those reading this story, i guess. I have added a new chapter and re arranged them so, the newest chapter I have uploaded is Chapter 3. I have now put them in date order to make life easier. Hope it doesn't confuse you to much.**

_Here is another letter, from Kurt to Blaine._

_These letters do not relate to my story You Give Me The Wings To Fly_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Glee._

* * *

><p><strong>26th December 2010.<strong>

**Dear Blaine,**

Here I go again. Another letter and it's now the day after Christmas which means it's Boxing Day. It also means that it was only three days ago I wrote your letter. Said letter is currently in a little box under my bed. I decorated it myself, it has My Dream Box on the top in honey coloured gems. The same colour as your eyes. Nearly everything in that box is a journal entry or a random piece of paper that relates to you.

_I didn't get what I wanted for Christmas._

It's okay though, I didn't expect to. I knew I wouldn't get it. Not with you back in Westerville and me here in Lima. There was no way I would have gotten you wrapped up in a pink bow in my stocking. I was hoping, I really was. I think you'd look great in pink bow and shiny silver wrapping paper. Let's be honest though, you'd look _good_ in anything. Even if you chose to go out in a space man suit on a hot summers day. You would be breaking about a hundred fashion laws but you would definitely look **outstanding.**

I've rambled on for a while now about you looking great in spaceman's outfit. If you didn't think I was clinically insane you probably do now.

It's just the way you are Blaine, there's something about you that makes every one of my thoughts turn into nothing but _incoherent sentences._ Everything, every thought I have, it just, I can't explain it. But I'll be thinking about something and then you'll pop in to my head and then I lose my train of thought and can't even remember what I was thinking. The amount of essays I've had to re write because your name ends up working it's way into each of them. It is infuriating but I only have myself to blaine. Blame. **Myself to blame.**

And I've done it again. I only ramble when I'm nervous. I don't know why I'm so nervous. I hope your okay, I know you've struggled with being at home, I know you haven't said much to me about it. But talking to you on the phone, your voice isn't as happy as it used to be and I'm glad to say that I know you. I've spent the last few months obsessing over you. It's nice to know that I can tell when something is wrong.

I really wished you had had a good Christmas Blaine, and I know you said you did. But talking to you on the phone last night, you weren't right. Your voice sounded dead and _lifeless_. You sounded like you had had enough, like you just wanted to crawl into bed. It **broke my heart** hearing you sound so sad. All I wanted to do was give you a hug.

Now I know you keep things to yourself, you always have. I just hope one day you will feel like you can come to me. I will be here to listen Blaine, _I always will_.

Anyway, as I was saying. I really wish there was something I could do to make you feel better and I got to thinking after our phone call last night and I had this idea. There is something I could do. Now, I don't won't to be too forward or anything but I think it was quite a clever idea. Now, I know you hate being at home so, I spoke to Dad and Carole and it has been decided! The next break you are coming home with me and I won't take no for an answer. No matter how I feel about you we are still friends and it's acceptable for me to demand such things like this when it's with your _best friend._

I've really thought about this, I've planned it all out and I'm really excited so you can't refuse me! You can stay in my room with me. I have a sofa bed in here so we can set that one up and my room is big enough for both of us! We can watch lots of Disney Movies and Musicals and just hang out like.. like two best friends do.

Don't worry about Dad and Carole, they have heard a lot about you and think it would be a great idea! Don't worry, I haven't told them anything, how could I? I don't no much, if anything about your personal life but I promise you Blaine. I will never break your trust. **I will never do anything to risk loosing you.**

You _can't_ refuse me this Blaine! It will be so exciting!

Now.. Instead of just waiting for the Christmas Break to be over.. I am looking forward to February half term! I swear to you it can't get here fast enough. But at least it leaves me plenty of time to prepare!

I want you to know that I will do whatever I can to try and make your life easier Blaine_. Anything._ You name it, if there is anything I could ever do to help you promise me you'll let me know. Because Blaine. I will do it.

I will do _anything_ for you.

**Anything.**

I know I should really be saying these things to you either on the phone or via text but I can't. I don't know if I can. I don't know if I have the courage to invite you over for break or even to tell you how I feel.

I saw you _Eight Days_ ago and that was too long ago.

However, that does mean I get to see you in eight days. _Eight **long** days._

I seriously can't wait for the holidays to be over.

I want to be back at school, at Dalton.

**With you.**

I miss you.

**Your Kurt.**

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys are enjoying these little letters. I don't know if many of you are reading these but it's fun to write from two different POV's. :) <strong>

**Kaylee xx**


	5. Dear Kurt, Please Save Me

_Sorry it's been a while. Life has been extremely busy recently and in the best way possible. Who doesn't like to say they can't work because they're at the Harry Potter Premiere, or Glee Live, or Darren Criss? _

_Well, I rearranged the chapters if you noticed and things should make a lot more sense now. They are now in date order._

**_These letters do not, in any way, link to my story You Give Me The Wings To Fly._**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, or these characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>27.12.10<strong>

**Dear Kurt,**

I would do anything to be with you _right now._ I have had enough of this hell hole. Christmas Day was awful. It was so fake, I went down in the morning to be polite, they told me that my presents were under the tree, and they were. I couldn't believe how many presents they actually got me considering they hate me, but I think it's a form of bribery. 'We'll buy you lots of nice things if you pretend to be someone your not.' Ugh! We had christmas dinner together and it was awful. We all just sat in an awkward and uncomfortable silence, fortunately after that the parents got called away on emergency political business or whatever and I was able to escape to my room.

I tried to write your song but I don't know how to put it into words, I am still struggling to find the right words to say and to go with the right melody. I want it to be personal and meaningful. I've never had this much trouble writing a song before and _I don't know why.._

It's awful Kurt! I would do anything, literally anything to be with you **right now**. I can't deal with this! I hate the paparazzi and how they are so intrusive and rude and always just, in your face and I hate my parents view on my sexuality! I am no devil child! I did not chose this! Why can't they just love me for who I am.._ my sexuality** doesn't** define who I am._ Why can't they see that? I just don't understand..

You know, things are really bad and all i want to do is ring you, and talk to you. To tell you everything. I just can't cope on my own anymore, I need someone to help me. And I hate admitting this because it makes me seem weak but it's true. _I need you._

When we were talking on the phone last night, and you mentioned me spending the February Holidays with you, it came as such a shock. I mean, _You_ inviting _me_, over to your house, for two weeks, with your family. It meant so much to me and I am already looking forward to it! I wish I could get in my car and drive, to come and spend the rest of the christmas holidays with you, because. I just, I don't see how I can cope in this house for another day! Let alone a week!

When we were on the phone yesterday, I'm sure you noticed that I had a sort of a, a break down i guess, on the phone and I know you didn't acknowledge it and I appreciate it so much. It wasn't really that obvious, I just. It meant a lot to me, you asking me to stay with you next year and what with my parents being horrible people, and christmas day being so crap, it was just an extremely nice gesture and I don't think I could _ever_ explain to you how much it meant to me.

Wes and David have been calling daily. Making sure I'm still breathing and everything, but I still prefer it when your ring tone blasts from my phone. It's my favourite sound.

_I can't wait!_ A whole two weeks, **TWO WEEKS** with you! I'll be honest, I'm a little nervous about meeting your family, Finn sounds terrifying! But I can't wait, I will get to see you in your own clothes, I'll get to see you being you and I can't wait! We can watch Disney Movies and go shopping. I can't wait.. Did you know, that February break falls over Valentines Day.. I wonder if you knew that.

I can not believe it! My father just walked in here and told me that they are attending some stupid fair, brunch or something tomorrow morning and that I have to go. They have already arranged a date for me, and guess what? She's a girl! If he thinks I'm going he has another thing coming. There is no way I am leaving this house as a 'straight' person. No way in hell!

Well, this letter was basically a way for me to get everything off my chest. It was a way for you to get to know me as well i suppose. This is me, this is my life. It sucks. But, it's always that much better when you're here. _And right now, you're not._ And I hate that.

_I don't know how much longer I can cope Kurt._

All I want to do is get in my car and drive down to Lima and impose myself on you. But I can't because that would be selfish. We are friends, and you don't feel the way I do for you, so it would be wrong of me.

_I need to talk to you, I need to hear your voice tell me everything is going to be okay._

Kurt, I don't want to be here. **I want to be with you.**

If only you were here to save me..

I love you, Kurt.

**Your Blaine.**

* * *

><p><em>This was more of a troubled Blaine getting what's been bothering him off of his chest and he told the only person he wanted to tell.<em>  
><em>More letters up soon. :)<em>

_Thank you for reading these, It's very much appreciated._

_Kaylee x_


	6. Dear Blaine, Won't You Come to New Years

_Another letter, from Kurt to Blaine._

_I still have not decided how or where this story is going, but for now I am enjoying where it is. If you have any suggestions or idea's don't be afraid to let me know._

**_This has nothing to do with my story You Give Me The Wings To Fly._**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of these characters._

* * *

><p><strong>28th December 2010.<strong>

**Blaine.**

It's New Year's Eve soon. New Years Eve. Rachel and her Dad's are throwing a huge party and we've all been invited. It's going to be good, all the Glee Kids are going and all their families. It's going to be good. **But I don't want to go.**

Do you know what people do when it strikes midnight Blaine?

_They kiss._

I've been thinking about this for a couple of days now and I don't want to see the new year in if I can't be with you. Now I'm not being silly or saying I'm going to do something stupid! I am just saying that, If I can't kiss you, or at least be with you at midnight. I will be asleep when the clock strikes 12.

I am not trying to make you feel guilty or anything, I'm bringing it all on myself really. I mean I know that we are only friends so I don't know why I continue to do this to myself, but there is something about you that I will never be able to get over. And I'll be honest, I never want to get over you Blaine. I never will.

**Oh holy Gaga! **

Finn just came in and told me you are invited to the New Years Eve party... You are invited to the New Years Party! If you will come, I will go too. Now of course I won't expect a kiss from you at midnight, but I will still get to start the year of 2011 with you. Oh My Gaga I am so excited! The only problem.. I am to invite you. I don't know if I can do that. _What if_ you say no? _What if_ you can't come or don't want to and make up some lousy excuse? _What if._

Life is full of _What if's_ and why are they always bad '**What If's.'**

Why can' it be like..

What If you can't come because you have some _romantic gesture planned._

What if you can't come because you are already going but can't tell me because it's a surprise.

What if you can't come because you will already be at my house, in my room, with me..

Sorry. I let my thoughts get the better of me there. You know what though! **Screw those what if's.** I am going to ring you. Right now. And invite you. You've already said yes to coming for February break which I didn't think you would! I can't even believe I asked you! It sort of just popped out, but I am so glad **you said Yes!** And if you said yes to that, why would this be any different? I hope you don't have plans already.. I will be right back.

...

So, forty five minutes later and we've just gotten off the phone. You've had a bad day and said that I just made it. You've made my week Blaine. Right Now. Hell, you've made my entire year! You said yes. _YOU SAID YES!_ And to me! I can't believe you actually said yes.

It's been decided you are coming to mine on the Wednesday and staying until the Tuesday, and then your going back home to get your things before we return to Dalton on the Thursday. I am so excited! That means I get to spend more time with you. **ALMOST A WEEK!**

_Time with you outside of Dalton._

_Where you're just Blaine._

_And I'm just Kurt._

_We're just two people.._

I want to make you _see_ in those four days.. I want to make you understand that_ I Love you._

You will be living in my house, with my family, seeing my friends. For those four days you will be in my world and not the other way around. Maybe, I will be able to make you see. See_ how much I love you_. _How much I want you. How much I need you_ and how much, _how much you have impacted my life._

Wait, Wednesday that's the 29th.._ that's tomorrow!_ Oh My Gaga you will be here tomorrow! I get to see you tomorrow. **TOMORROW!** Oh great, now I have Annie's song '_tomorrow, tomorrow, i love you tomorrow, you're only a day away..'_ stuck in my head. I'll be singing it all afternoon now..

It's been too long without you, the days have dragged and life just seems harder. Knowing that I am going to see you tomorrow, I can't even hide my excitement.

I need to go and tell Dad and Carole you're coming!

I am so excited.

_I love you._

**Kurt.**

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys are enjoying this and I want to thank you ever so much for reading these short and brief letters.<br>If you enjoy these and haven't yet read my other story, You Give Me The Wings To Fly, why not check it out?**

**Thank you. Kaylee. x **


	7. Dear Kurt, Response to New Years

_Hi, right. This letter is really short, but there is a reason for it. Once you've read it you might understand. _  
><em>This letter is short, and I like it that way. Hope you guys do to.<em>

**_This story does in no way relate to my other story You Give Me The Wings To Fly._**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or the characters. _

* * *

><p><strong>28th December 2010.<strong>

**Dear Kurt.**

I've just gotten off of the phone with you and I just needed to talk to you! I just.. I am writing a quick letter before I start packing. I can't believe I will be driving down to Ohio tomorrow to spend the next 6 days with you. **6 Days.** With you. _Just you_. Just Us.

It's weird because when you rang I was thinking about New Years Eve, and how I would have done anything to have spent it with you. It looks like I got what I wanted. I will be spending New Years Eve with you. This is by far one of the best things to have happened to me this holiday! The other of course being invited to yours for February half term!

There's only one question now.

Well it's not really a hard question because I know what I have to do.

The question you ask..

**Do I kiss you at midnight?**

I _want_ to. I need to. I _shouldn't._ I **mustn't.**

I really, really want to kiss you when the clock strikes 12. When we enter 2011. It could be out year. **Our year.**

I really need to go and pack! I can't wait to see you tomorrow! Oh my god I get to see you tomorrow! Hmm.. I might actually leave late tonight and get there early tomorrow morning, so I can spend the _entire day_ with you.. Hmm.. Yes I shall do that! I am so excited! Before I go, there is something I just need to say..

I know you just need me as a friend and as a mentor right now and I wish I knew what was going on inside that brilliant mind of yours. I wish I knew what you were thinking and, and what you thought of me. To see if even the smallest part of you thinks of me in a way more then just Best Friends.

I _want_ you to. I think you do. I _know_ you **don't.**

_I will always love you,_

**Blaine.**

* * *

><p><strong>Now, I don't know about you guys, but I really liked this short letter. There were just a few lines in here that I really liked, but then again that could just be me. I am weird after all! Hope you guys are still enjoying these!<strong>

**Thank you so much for reading!  
>Reviews are appreciated!<strong>

**Kaylee x **


	8. Dear Kurt, I've Just Finished Packing

_Hey all, here is the next letter, and Yes, Blaine has written two in one day. That poor boy has it bad doesn't he? There is so much he can't say. _

* * *

><p><strong>28.12.10<strong>

**Dear Kurt, **

I have just gotten off of the phone to you for the second time today. I've just finished packing for my stay at yours! I am so excited! Who said guys can't multitask? I've gotten pretty good at it over the past ten days!

I've packed two bags, I hope you approve of my fashion sense, if not I'm sure you'll let me know what you think regardless. I've packed a few different outfits. Mostly casual, but a few going out ones just in case! Wishful thinking I know, but a boy can dream can't he?

It' half ten now and if it takes about forty minutes to get from here to Dalton, and it takes about and hour and half to get from Dalton to yours.. It should take just over two hours, depending on traffic off course! So if I aim to get to yours for half past six, seven. Somewhere around there I will get the **entire day with you!** I hope you like the surprise of me just turning up.. And maybe, your Dad would have already gone to work, I can't remember what time you said he usually leaves..

The thought of meeting your Dad and your Brother actually terrifies me. What if they don't like me? I mean, I've met Rachel, but she's not your family.. What if they _hate_ me...

Sorry, I got myself worked up there slightly, anyway I was saying.. Half six, so two and a half hours.. If I leave here at four. I should make it on plenty of time!

Right, I have a few more things to pack, I need to pack Herman the bear and my note pad, and the box that consist of your letters.

I bought a little wooden box the other day and I decorated it, it has _Teenage Dream written_ on it in ice Blue and Grey diamonds (They were hard to finds!) because they are the same colours as your eyes. Inside holds all the letters I've written to you.** The reason I risk taking them you ask?** I've contemplated giving them to you when the clock strikes twelve on new years, but I'm not sure.

We will have to see If I have the_ courage.._

I hope I do, I want you to know.. But it's not fair on you.

This is so_ damn_** frustrating!**

Oh, I have to write a note to my parents just to inform them on my whereabouts. Not that they will care unless it disrupts their plans of trying to show the world what a perfect family we are._ Eew._

Hmm.. I think I'm all ready to leave now. So that means I can now get a few hours of beauty sleep as you call it, and not have to set an alarm until twenty to four! That's still too early, but I'll manage! I get to see you so it's_ worth it._

I'd do** anything** to be able to see you.

**Give up** anything.

**Be** anything.

I'd literally do _anything_ to see you.

I know it's not healthy, but It's true, and it frustrates me to no end, knowing you have so much power over me, but I love you too much to care.

I can't win!

11 o clock. I'll see you in about 8 hours!

I honestly can't wait to see you again, all I want to do is hug you! But we haven't done that yet and I don't know if I should..

I **hate** this!

I _love_ you!

I can't wait to see your room away from Dalton, I am looking forward to being thrown into your world, but I am also extremely scared.

Forever yours.

**Blaine.**

Kurt, I am in so much physical pain right now. My Father, he just.. I can't. It hurt's Kurt, so much. He, he just kicked me out.. I have nowhere to go. I know I am at your home as off tomorrow and then I guess we are at Dalton. But where do I go after that? Kurt, I don't know what to do.. He's never done anything like this before and it hurt's so much.

Should I tell you? It's going to be hard hiding a Black Eye and Swollen Lip from you tomorrow, I can't believe my Father actually did that to me. I know he disapproves of who I am and I know he calls me, you know, the names and everything, but I never thought he'd do this to me. The black eye I've had before, but this beating seemed to go on forever, he seemed to be so angry at me and it's something I can't even control!

I_** need**_ you Kurt,

I will see you as soon as possibly can.

I love you.

**Blaine.**

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry, threw in a little big of angst in there then. Sorry! :D<strong>

**Kaylee xx**


	9. Dear Blaine, You're Here?

_Hi! Here is another letter for you guys out there. Now I don't know if you already know, but I have now written a story based around these letters. It's called_** Letters To You: The Story.**_ I am having a lot of fun writing it at the moment! However, If you don't wish to read it, that's fine. You don't have to read both of them to understand the story._

_They can be read together or alone._

_I hope you enjoy._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Glee_

* * *

><p><strong>29th December 2010<strong>

**Sometime around 5am.**

**Dear Blaine,**

It's half past 5 in the morning, I went to bed after our phone call last night but obviously I was too excited to actually a decent night's sleep as here I am, wide awake and dressed, waiting on you to arrive..

Right, Checklist.

I have everything sorted, I've made space in my room for your bags and I've made space in my bathroom for your bits and pieces. I've even made some room in my walk in wardrobe for some of your clothes if need be. Aren't you lucky? No one is allowed to store clothes in wardrobe so you should feel extremely privileged.

I am wearing my favourite outfit, my black skinnies with my black long sleeved shirt and grey waistcoat. I've already done my hair, and I think it looks amazing! I know it's silly getting all dressed up for you. You've seen me at my worst and my best,_ and you're still here.._

I just, I just thought that if I maybe look nice, and wear something nice and have my hair perfect, in my own clothes (something you've rarely ever seen me in might I add) It might make you look at me a different way.. If not it's a start right? _Everyone's got to start somewhere.._

I want you to see Blaine!

Hmm.. I have a bit of a dilemma. I sleep in a double bed, so there would be room for both of us to sleep in it, and I am currently sat on the sofa bed in my room. My dilemma you ask? I want you to sleep in my bed, with me. But surely i would be implying too much if I didn't set it up, right? Ugh! This is so frustrating!

_I **Freaking Love You** Blaine Anderson! Why can't you see that!_

_You are so frustrating!_

And it's not even as if you are doing it on purpose. You are _completely oblivious,_ you're in your own little world, and I just.. **UGH!**

Sorry, just ranting. Breath Kurt, breath. I think it'll be best to leave it down for now, I don't know when you're getting here, if you get here early we might spend the day here, but then I guess that's still no reason for it to be not made up. It's not like it's in the way..._ Ugh._ Bare with me, I'll just go set it up. I don't want to freak you out or scare you off by being too forward. Won't be long.

Aha, the sheets I've used will make you laugh before you playfully slap me! They are some of Finn's old ones that Carole brought over with her when she moved in. They have rocket ships on! I saw them in the drawer and thought of you! Aha! I can't wait to see your face! And _I get to see it soon!_

I can't wait to see you! I've_ missed you **so** much already!_ It's been, ten days and I have missed seeing your beautiful face every day! I know we talk all the time, I loved our conversation on the phone last night, you were so excited as you were packing. It made me giddy to think you were that excited to see me. But then I thought that you were probably just looking forward to getting away from your parents..

**Yes Blaine,** I know you have issues with your parents. And no you haven't told me. I'm your best friend Blaine. I know when you're upset, even when you think you've hidden it successfully, I can always tell. There's a small crack in your voice or a falter in your speech. I notice Blaine,_ I always notice._

I can't wait until you get here.

I'm hoping that maybe, just maybe over the next six days I will be able to make you see how much I love you and how much I need you. Maybe you could start to feel the same if you don't already.. **Uh.** There goes my wishful thinking again..

_I wish I knew what you were thinking.._

You're texting me, my phone is going off.. Please don't say your canceling. Please?

Holy shit, you're here? This early?

**Somethings happened.**

* * *

><p><strong>This letter will remain unfinished.. He never had the chance to finish it then and he won't go back to that morning.. It lays forgotten in Kurt's memory box.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>I Hope you are enjoying..<strong>

**Kaylee x**


	10. Dear Kurt, Thank You

**A huge thank you to ZeebaDeeba and **I Say Noo To Status Quo **for all of your amazing reviews. It means a lot to me that you all take the time to review my stories. You are the reason I keep doing what I love, so thank you.**

**Hope you guys are enjoying these letters! :) xx**

* * *

><p><strong>29th December 2010<strong>

**Dear Kurt,**

I owe you so much, Thank you for being there when I needed you the most, It meant so much to me that I had someone to turn too, and I feel so much better knowing that you know everything, _everything.._

Wait, what was that..

Sorry, I am writing this while you are in your bathroom, you're in the shower and I know how long you take in the shower so I thought this would be a perfect time to write down all the things I want to say to you but can't.. I am paranoid that for whatever reason you'll walk out and catch me. While I write this I am thinking of excuses just incase, but they all sound silly..

Anyway.. I really appreciate what you did for me this morning. When I turned up here, half past five this morning in such a state, the tears streaming down my face. You didn't say anything. You just pulled me into you and_ held_ me as tight as was possible without hurting me. You just held me, reassured me. Telling me you were here for me and that everything would be okay. That I was safe now. Hearing you say those things made me cry even more, _you cared_. I always knew you did but it was so nice to hear it and it gave me hope.

When I had calmed down you asked me to talk but only when I was ready, you were giving me a choice and not forcing me to do anything. And then when I was ready, you just,** you just listened.** You listened to every word I told you, you didn't interrupt me and the first time I struggled you took my hand in yours and gave it a quick squeeze and then you never let it go. It meant so much to me.

You listened to** everything** I had to say and didn't doubt me, not once. You believed everything I said without hesitation. You were there for me when I cried, when I just need someone to hold me and tell me everything was going to be okay, you were there. _It was you, and I am so glad it was._

I've known since the start of Christmas vacation how much I love you, but it was only today that I realised how much i actually** need **you. My life isn't complete without you and even under the circumstances, i feel like I am complete now that you are here. It's silly I know, and you'd probably laugh at my logic but it's true.

_You** complete** me._

I have loved today, it has been the best day of the Christmas break so far. We've spent the day doing very little, we've just watched films all day, listened to music. I even had a conversation with your parents! Well, more then one! The first one was, It was a little scary, and obviously with the state I was in and the topic of conversation wasn't great but it meant so much to me seeing how much they seemed to care for me, a boy they'd never met, _a boy they didn't even know..._

It surprised me when Carole hugged me, it was, I don't know, so strange. My parent's have never hugged me, the only hugs I've ever had have been from Wes and David's parents and they hug me like a friend but Carole, she just held on and didn't let go. I felt so weak when I broke down in her embrace but I'd never felt more welcome then I had right then, It was, I don't know just so.. _She hugged me like I was her _**son**_,_ and I just, evening thinking about it it brings tears to my eyes..

I can't believe how your Father, wait you call him Dad, It's so informal, it's so nice hearing you call him Dad, and _Daddy_ when you want something, I love the relationship the two of you have, and I am so glad you are lucky enough to have a Dad that cares so much for you. I don't know what I would have done if you had a Father like mine..

Anyway, your Dad was so, so open and kind to me. I thought he'd be intimidating and hostile but he wasn't. He was open and kind, He even hugged me, and judging by the look on your face when he did that isn't usual for Burt. He welcomed me into your home and addressed me as if I as his son, as if he'd known me my whole life. I've never, I've never felt more welcome then I did when I was welcomed and accepted into your house Kurt.** Never.**

I have never felt more at home then right now, and I've only been here about 14 hours. _I love this feeling._

It was hard telling you, and even harder when you forced me to tell your parents. I'll be honest I was really mad at you at first, for making me tell them. But I know it was all in my good interest, you care about me. That's all, and I love that.

Teenage Dream just started playing from your docking station! You listen to it too! I have an urge to go and investigate, to see how many times you've played it but I won't. I wouldn't want you to see how many times I've played that song, so I won't invade your privacy. I Never would.

I am sprawled out across your bed writing away on my notepad.. You just started singing Defying Gravity in the shower, it's so beautiful. You are so adorable, you put so much passion and emotion to it, even when you're in the shower. You are such an_ amazing human being.._

I love having been able to experience you like this today. You are such a different person when you're out in the halls at Dalton, you're different when we are in our dorms and you're different here. I love every version of you that you show the world, but this has to be my favourite you.

You walk around with a smile on your face all the time. I've never heard you laugh so much then you have today. While you and Carole were making fun of Finn and Burt for their 'awful' taste as you put it, when it comes to the food they like. Then you started on me because I like fast food, and then everyone else joined it. It was weird, because although I didn't really know any of them (minus you) it didn't bother me, I felt comfortable with it, and I laughed too. They all, including Finn, treated me_ like I belonged._

Meeting Finn, I was nervous. Not as nervous as I was before I met your Dad but still worried and I don't know why. The first thing he did was hug me! Your brother, hugged me. I couldn't believe it and neither could you! And then, If I wasn't as strong as I am now I would have cried, he said "Welcome to the family Dude" before patting me on the back and making his way to complain to Carole about dinner. I just, It was..

The water just stopped which means you've just gotten out of the shower. Normally, at Dalton, you would be in there for another twenty minutes but I'm not sure here so I better go. I don't want you to catch me because then, then I'd have some explaining to do.

I'll try and write again soon.

Being here. With you. Your family.

I've never felt more at home.

And I owe that to you.

My heart will always belong to you Kurt, _always._

**Blaine.**

* * *

><p><strong>WHat do you guys think! Was this an acceptable way to write the letter? xx<strong>

**Kaylee x**


	11. Dear Blaine, I Hope You Find That Here

_Aren't you lucky! Two chapters in one day! I must be in a good mood! :) _

_Here is another one for you! I hope you guys are liking the way these boys are writing to each other now they are under he same roof.. If not I am open to suggestions :)_

_I hope you are enjoying!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Glee._

* * *

><p><strong>29th December 2010<strong>

**Dear Blaine,**

I am writing this letter to you while hiding out in my bathroom. Admittedly I will be jumping in the shower in a minute I just needed to write a quick letter to you about today.

**There is so much I wanted to do and say to you today that I just couldn't.**

I came_ close, so close_ to maybe, implying that I liked you, but today was about you. Not me.

You arrived here at half past five this morning, you arrived shattered and broken, I only hope that I will be able to help put you back together. I will always be here to pick up the pieces for you Blaine. Always.

I spent most of the early hours just holding you, trying to calm you down. I know the circumstances were awful, but just having you there, in my arms. _It felt right._ **_So right._**

I know how hard it must have been for you to open up to me the way you did today, and then I made you tell my parents. I'm really sorry about that and I know how angry you were with me but they needed to know. I was only looking out and thinking of you Blaine, I had no other intentions. I only ever want what's best for you.

They think of you as a part of this family now. I know they've only just met you and I don't understand it either but my Dad gets** protective** over you, I could hear it in his voice when you were telling them about your parents today. He rarely gets that way and I've only ever heard that edge when he was dealing with Karofsky. My Dad very rarely shows emotion to anyone he doesn't know. But do you know why he hugged you today Blaine? It's because he does know you. He cares for you so much, they all do.

Carole, whenever she asks how I am, it's always, always followed by _how is Blaine?_ The way she hugged you and spoke to you. You may have only just met her, but when you did you weren't strangers. You were already friends. Carole had decided that much.

Finn doesn't do much but rarely does, but he too, just by the way he hugged you today, he thinks of you_ as a friend_, maybe even a brother but he has accepted you Blaine. I always knew you would fit in with my family and you have and I only hope that you will be as accepting as they have been. I only hope that _one day,_ you will _think of yourself_ as a part of this family.

I know it will sound strange for you, I mean you've never really had a family of your own and to be so willingly and automatically accepted into someone else's must be so strange for you, but that's whats happened here Blaine.

_You are now a part of this family. _

You don't understand how much you mean to me Blaine and I could never live with myself if anything were to ever happen to you.

Right, I'd really, really love to stay and write but I can't. I know I am normally in here a while but I don't want you to get suspicious, maybe I will write after my shower.. maybe thoughts will come to me who knows?

I hope things get better for you Blaine, I really do.

It pains me to see you like that, so broken.

_I will do what I can to help you mend the pieces of your** broken life** together._

**I promise.**

I love you and I will always be here for you.

**Kurt.**

Right, I had a rather quick shower, well I say quick I was in there for about twenty minutes, which as you know is short for me. I started singing Defying Gravity, I just got carried away, it's my shower song and I hope you didn't hear it! It will be embarrassing if you did!

Anyway, before I do go and leave you suspicious or curious as to what I was up to in the bathroom, maybe you'll just put it down to my moisturiser routine which I have skipped today! Just so I could write you this letter. _Who knows?_ I wonder what you are doing out there while I'm in here..

I can hear Teenage Dream playing. Oh! I hope you haven't looked at my iPod! I think you might be a little shocked to see how many times this song has been played.. Oh well, if you have it will only lead to a reason why.. which I can not think of. Brilliant. I know you haven;t though. You are too dapper and polite for that.

I could write so much down and you still could never understand what you mean to me.

Today, I thought after everything that happened this morning, was actually a good day. We just hung out together in my room and watched some Disney movies. Well you watched Disney movies, I was too busy watching you mouth the words to the songs and dialogue to each one. It was so cute watching you mouth the words to the Princess's part. You are so **adorable.**

Now I really have to go, I can't keep you waiting. We are just about to watch another Disney film, your choice this time.. I reckon it will either be.. The Little Mermaid, Beauty and The Beast or Mulan..

_(I will come back later and write down what movie you picked, see if I know you as well as I think I do.)_

You are so amazing Blaine and you honestly don't deserve to have the parents you have. You deserve a warm and loving family who accept you for who you are and love for who you are.

I hope you can find that here.

I love you.

**Kurt.**

Well, I am glad to say that I know you as well as I thought I did. You chose to watch The Little Mermaid followed by Mulan, even though we've already watched that one today. I am so glad I can say I know you. You can't know how happy it makes me. I wonder if you know me as well as I know you? I doubt it.. but oh well!

* * *

><p><strong>Hey all! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I had fun writing it actually! Isn'y Kurt mischievous! <strong>

**I loved how they were both writing their letter at the same time..**

**Kaylee xx**


	12. Dear Kurt, You saved Me

Hey all! I am so sorry about the delay with this and my other stories. I've been going through a rough patch and I haven't been feeling well and I am so so sorry! I will do what I can to do as many updates in the next few days before I have to go back to work. SO sorry for the delay! I promise to try and make it up to you.!

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee:

Why not check out my story that relates with these letters? :Letters To You: The Story

* * *

><p><strong>Thursday 30th December 2010<strong>

**Dear Kurt,**

I am surprised I am still able to write letters while I'm here. I thought they'd have to stop, but I guess I was wrong and I'm glad._ I like writing to you,_ It allows me to say to you all the things I want to but can't find it in myself to say to you. Well, to your face anyway..

We are going out for a meal soon with your family and well, you are walking in and out of your wardrobe with different clothes on each time! It's hilarious watching you get so stressed out over picking an outfit. I keep telling you **you look perfect** but you just yell at me and tell me I'm wrong, so I decided to stay out if it! I don't mind just watching you...

I am currently lying on your bed as you stress out in your wardrobe, your iPod is playing a Katy Perry playlist! I'll be honest I was a bit shocked because I wouldn't have thought she was your type of music and when I asked about it you blushed, mumbled something and ran off into your wardrobe_. Intriguing_. It annoys me slightly how you don't tell me everything, but I don't tell you everything so I guess I can't complain..

I just really want to know you. **Everything** about you.. e_verything._

How I am getting away with writing this in front of you you ask? I told you that I had yet to complete my History assignment and that I was going to do it now, you believed me! Now I just need to make sure you don't get close enough to see your name at the top of the page..

The atmosphere here is _amazing._ I have never been in a house that is so open and free and just.. just happy.

**I love it here**.

It's so different from home, well, I guess it's not my home anymore. Although I may have left that small detail out when telling you my story.. I didn't know how to tell you I was homeless. I mean I know the subject will have to be breached soon but I'm just not sure how to bring it up..

Oh you make me laugh! You've just tried on a shirt, you've had it on for a few minutes then changed your trousers to match, and now you're changing the shirt again! You are such a fashion diva Kurt! I mean I'm not complaining, you are walking around with no shirt on and I mean,_ it's so hard to not just stare at you!_ It was kind of a shock to see how toned your chest is considering you have such a small frame but I mean** W O W.**

Oh you've just caught me looking! **Oops**. Great, now I can feel my cheeks burning so I've decided to just focus on writing this letter. Sorry for checking you out in your own room.. I didn't mean t-, well I did mean to so _I'll just stop talking, well writing.._

We haven't really done all that much today, Rachel came over to see Finn and we had a nice conversation. I love how much she cares about you, the way she looks at you. It's nice to know that you have such good friends here, I mean I know since you've transferred to Dalton you don't see them much but it's great to see that you've all kept in contact.

We spent a little bit of time in the garage today with Burt and Jeff. I just stood there and watched as you worked over your baby. The way you can use your hands, and how, I wish there was a more nicer way to say it, but how** H O ****T** you looked in your overalls and white vest top, dirt all over your face and arms. It was a shock seeing you so.. not you, _so messy, so dirty._

I loved how you didn't care. You were comfortable with what you were doing and who you were doing it with so you didn't mind not looking perfect. Well, I think you look perfect all the time but I know how you don't agree with half of the things I say!

I don't know if you remember, but a few letters ago I suggested that I might give you my letters on New Year's Eve at Rachel's Party.. I haven't decided and New Year's Eve is tomorrow! I want to, I really want to but I don't know if I should! I want to bring it up, I really do. I want you to know how I feel, I don't want to hide this anymore. I just don't know if me telling you how I feel will be good for you. I don't want to cause you more grief or hassle or drama and I just don't know how you would react to this information..

I have loved spending the past two days here. I know my arrival was a little dramatic but everything since then has just been so amazing. I find it hard to believe that I already feel at home here, I know I shouldn't but I do. It's weird. I've been here two days and I already don't mind walking downstairs and making a round of hot drinks for everyone. _It just seems normal._

I am so surprised at how everyone has just welcomed me into your home, and you all treat me as if I belong here. As if I've been here for ever. **It means so much to me, it really does.**

I just hope that all of your closest friends here will be somewhat near as accepting.. I'll be honest I'm terrified of metting them. Finn and Rachel seem so nice and have been so welcoming, but what about everyone else? I'm so nervous to meet them all tomorrow.. What if they don't like me?

You've finally picked an outfit.. And can I just say how amazing you look in it? I have no idea how I am going to control myself over dinner. What with you in your grey skinny jeans, tight, and I mean tight white t-shirt and black lather type jacket. **Wow.**. I just.. Yeah tonight isn't going to be easy hiding how I feel wit you looking like that. That's all I'm going to say.

You are now off to do your mositurising routine while muttering about how useless I am for not having done my homework sooner. I wonder what you would say if you knew what I was actually doing..

I guess I better change my shirt, we'll probably be going out soon now that you've finally picked on outfit! I better let Carole and Burt know so they too can get ready.

I know in most of my letters I was asking you to save me. Now, I never expected you to because of course you never read them, but you did save me.

**You all saved me.**

**I will owe you forever.**

**I will love you forever and always.**

**Blaine.**

* * *

><p><strong>Hey all of you. I hope you liked this letter. .<strong>

**Now you will have to bare with me.. I have still not decided how I am going to go about New Years and if either boys see's, receives the letters or if any of them make's a move. I am thinking about it but do not know which way to go! Any advice or opinions would be greatly appreciated!**

**Thank you so much for your support.**

**Kaylee xx**


	13. Dear Blaine, I Want You

**Hey all! Well here ya go :) **

**This is the next chapter! I hadn't intended on Kurt writing a letter today but when I was writing Letters To You: The Story it just seemed to fit, Blaine was busy and Kurt had time and I can imagine Kurt grabbing out his notebook and telling Blaine everything.**

**Sorry it's so short. Kurt only had so much time.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.**

* * *

><p><strong>31st December 2010<strong>

**6:37pm**

**Dear Blaine,**

You've just jumped in the shower and I thought I'd take the alone time and write to you.

It's New Years Eve Blaine.

You are currently getting ready for Rachel's big New Years Eve party. Apparently there's going to be fireworks and champagne, sounds like they've really gone a little over the top. Oh well it should be good. Don't you think?

I know you're really nervous about meeting the rest of the New Directions. I know you say you aren't but I can see the nervous look you get in your eye when we talk about it and you get all fidgety. You will be fine Blaine. Trust me. I will be right with you the entire time. And you've already met Rachel and she is by far the worse one.

You have no reason to be nervous Blaine. You'll fit right in. **I promise.**

I've sidetracked from my point. My point you ask?

_Blaine, It's New Years._

When the clock strikes twelve I want to be with you. I don't want to be your best friend, Well I do, just not only your best friend. Blaine, I want to be your everything.

I want to kiss you at midnight and raise our glasses to 2011. I want 2011 to be our year.

Blaine _I love you._

**So much.** I just want you to know that. To see that.

And I want to be able to act on that.

I **need** you Blaine, and I want you, so much it hurts.

I know you don't need this right now, what with your parents and everything, so I won't do anything tonight. I can't give you any more to deal with.

Just know that I want to. So bad.

I have to go, you've just turned the shower off.

_I love you_ Blaine.

**Forever Yours,**

**Kurt.**

* * *

><p><strong>Did you guys likey? Or not so much.. Let us know :) Reviews are greatly appreciated but of course you don't have to if you don't want too. :) <strong>

**Kaylee xx**


	14. Dear Kurt, Decisions

_Here ya go. _

_Here is the next letter. Right, I wasn't actually going to have Blaine write a letter here either. But when writing the New Years Eve scene it was obvious that Blaine had really thought about what he was going to do and that it had been hard on him coming to a decision. He had warred with himself about it for days. So insert letter. the best way for him to talk about it was to Kurt, in a quick and brief letter. _

_I promise the next letter will be longer. I swear. Kurt needs to analyse what happend at New Years ;D_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Glee._

**_Check out my related story: Letters To You: The Story._**

* * *

><p><strong>December 31st 2010<strong>

**7:24pm**

**Dear Kurt,**

I have to be quick because we are leaving soon I just needed to say something.

Today is New Years Eve. We are all ready to head over to Rachel's for her New years Eve party. I am scared and nervous for many reasons. I am shaking as I write this, the nerves are starting to get to me. Why am I scared you asked? There's a number of reasons really.

1. Tonight I will meet the rest of your friends. What if they don't like me? It terrifies me.

2. Its New Years Eve. What do I do when the clock strikes twelve?

3.** You.**

It's not a long list.. Its still **terrifying.**

Basically the reason I had to write to you is because I have now come to a decision, well two actually.

A few letters ago I mentioned that I would give you these letters on New Years Eve. I thought about it, I really did. I thought about when I would give them too you. I was going to give them to you at eleven so that way, you had an hour to read through them all. Then you could have come and found me at midnight and what happened then would have been  
><span>your choice.<span>

Unfortunately I backed out. I can't hand over my feelings to you. I want to, I just don't have the courage to do so just yet. It's terrifying, knowing that you would read every thought, every feeling. One day i'll be ready. I promise. You will read these letters.** Every single one of them.** Just not yet.

But don't be sad. Just because I am not giving you these letters tonight doesn't mean I am not going to give you anything.

_I've spent ages thinking about what I could do, what I could say. How to act, when and where to say it?_

I eventually narrowed it down to two options.. both of them are terrifying and gratifying at the same time. One is a lot more forward then the other but both of them give us the opportunity to move** forward in our relationship.**

I've spent ages wondering if this is the right time, but today I thought, when is the right time? The right time could be now, the right time could have been 4 weeks ago when we sang Baby It's Cold Outside. _Who knows when the right time** is?**_

Sorry about the crease, you just walked in here. Can't have you seeing this, not now.

Anyway, it's time to go. I would say I'll let you know what decision I make but I guess you will know before you even read this letter.

**I love you Kurt.**

**Please, please **_feel the same._

**Happy New Year.**

**Your Blaine.**

* * *

><p><strong>Hey, what did you guys think? I know its short. But did you think it was the right thing to doo? Placing a letter here? All thoughts are welcome. :)<strong>

**Kaylee xx**


	15. Dear Blaine, Oh My Rowling

Right! Hi there! Sorry it's been such a long time since I updated this particular story but I've ben working on it's other half. Letters To You: The Story. You see, I had to post new years in that story before I could in this one because I found it extremley difficult coming to a decision on what would happen at midnight. Anyway! Now after lots of debates and re writes the chapter of New Years has been written and posted!

So, here is the first letter of 2011. I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.

* * *

><p><strong>January 1st 2011<strong>

**4:36am**

**Dear Blaine,**

You kissed me!

Oh mother monster you kissed me! I can't believe it!

The moment was so amazing! As the fireworks lit up the night sky welcoming the new year you kissed me! You leaned in, waited for my permission and then... And THEN YOU KISSED ME!

Oh My Rowling I honestly can't believe it. You kissed me at New Years! We kissed! Twice! We kissed twice Blaine! TWICE!

Oh wow! I still can't believe it! It's, half four in the morning on the first day of 2011. Our Year. We got in just over an hour ago. We curled up on my bed and put a film on, but you fell asleep half way through! Which was fine because it gave me the chance to write to you and tell you everything I am feeling right now.

What am I feeling right now you ask?

I don't honestly no. I feel high. I feel like a kid on christmas morning, when they've walked into see the stacks of presents with their name on. I feel like a what I'd imagine i'd feel like if I ever met Lady Gaga or Patti LaPone. I feel ecstatic Blaine absolutely ecstatic. Words can not describe how happy I am right now.

We shared our first kiss at the start of 2011, and then we just watched the fireworks. It was such a romantic and sweet moment Blaine. I never knew you had it in you.

Once the fireworks stopped we went and joined the rest of party that was still going when we left around half past two!

Thinking back, I can just remember the look in your eyes as you leaned in, the feel and the taste of your lips as they touched mine and the smile on your face as you pulled away breathless. It's a moment I will try to burn into my memory because Blaine, i never want to forget that moment. Everything about it was just beautiful and perfect.

Now you have fallen asleep on my bed and you look absolutely adorable. Now, when you fell asleep you had your arm around me while the other rested on your leg, which means, that to stop you from suspecting something I have to crawl back into bed and under your arm? I look forward to sleep already..

Blaine I am just worried, I know you said you had been thinking about this for a while and Jeez so have I! It's just.. I can't help but worry when you wake up later and have time to think over last night you might, you might regret it..

I mean we kissed and it was beautiful. But what does it mean? Now a days a kiss doesn't necessarily mean I want to be with you. The kids these days throw them around as if they mean nothing. But to me, they do. They mean everything.. and I hope they do to you too.. I just it scares me..

Anyway Anyway! Enough about me moping and worrying.

You kissed me Blaine. You told me that you had been searching all of your life for me.. you told me that you were lucky to have me in my life and that you never wanted to lose me. My heart melted Blaine, and I look forward to the moment when I can tell you everything you mean to me.

I never want to lose you Blaine. Ever.

I don't think I could handle it.

You are just laying there sound asleep on my bed looking ever so adorable and I can't not go and join you anymore. It's just so tempting. So I will say goodnight to you and pray that you meant everything you said and did tonight.

I'm sure you did because that kiss was magical Blaine.

I love you Blaine Anderson.

I have since the moment I laid eyes on you and I always will.

**Forever Yours.**

**Kurt.**

* * *

><p><strong>Now I know this isn't the usual calm and collected and serious Kurt but honestly, can you blame him! The love of his life kissed him at New Years! He must be reeling with joy! <strong>

**Well i know you haven't been given much detail as to what happened at New Years (in this story) but it will be addressed in upcoming letters. I think I just needed to let Kurt show how excited he was about this..**

**Kaylee xx**


	16. Dear Blaine, To Our Year

**Okay, here you go here is another letter from Kurt to Blaine, this one just makes a little bit more sense and has more of a point to it then the last one. :) And for those of you not reading the story I have done the best I can for you guys to read about the kiss scene :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee**

* * *

><p><strong>1st January 2011<strong>

**2:35pm.**

Dear Blaine,

Sorry about that letter it was, well very brief and very, enthusiastic and well pretty much all over the place. I apologise but I was just a little bit excited! I couldn't believe you kissed me and I guess i was still shocked and overjoyed at the situation.

I think last night had to have been one of the best nights of my life for so many reasons. I know you were terrified to meet my friends but they didn't hurt you did they? I saw all of you talking and laughing. I knew you'd fit in. What surprised me though, was how much you spoke to Santana, I would love to know what you guys spoke about last night, maybe I'll ask you some day..

Anyway, what was good about last night other then the obvious? Well I got to see all of my friends again, and I got to introduce them to you. They loved you Blaine, they all came up to me telling me how amazing you were and how much they liked you. In all honesty, they all came up to me telling me how perfect you were for me and how I should do what I could to keep you around. They were very impressed with you. I knew they'd love you.

I wanted to thank you for pushing me to go and talk to Mercedes because I don't know if I would have done it without you. I really did want to try and make amends but I just thought that she was just being petty and childish. Then when she didn't come and introduce herself to you, that just made me even more furious! That was just so rude. However as you did push me to go and talk, we did and now we have sorted things out. She may still be mad at me because Rachel knew before her but as long as we are on speaking terms, that's all the progress I need for now.

The entire evening I spent wondering what was going to happen at midnight, I mean I wanted to kiss you at midnight, hell I wanted to kiss you before we even left our house but I never expected it to go down like that.

Everything about it was so romantic and beautiful.

The setting. The Lake. The Champagne. The Moon. The Lights. You. Everything.

I was a little confused when you brought up Finn, I mean only you would bring up an old crush to get into the topic of kissing at midnight. Only you. But that's a good thing, and one of the things I like most about you Blaine.

When you told me about your first crush, I just wanted to hold you and never let you go! And when you went from that to saying you were glad because it led you to Dalton, because it led you to the person you had been searching forever for.. a part of me died hearing that, a part of me thought you were talking about someone else. But then a part of me, I think, maybe I knew, in some way that it was me you were talking about, I just couldn't accept that. It was too good to be true.

So, I braced myself and just listened, a best friend would always listen, on the outside I looked calm and collected, on the inside I was breaking. I could feel my chest tightening and, it was a terrible moment to think that you were in love with someone that wasn't me. It was worse then anything that ever happened to me in McKinley. In that moment I thought I'd lost you.

It was when you described his eyes, and the way he views the world that actually made me think "Is it me?" You'd made a comment earlier about my view on the world and i know not many people have eyes like mine. That was when my heart started racing Blaine. I had all these emotions flowing through me it was so overwhelming..

I just sat there, I didn't know what to say or even if I could speak! And then when you made a comment about knowing me, I just sent you a teasing look because I didn't know if i was able to form a coherent sentence! You have the power to do that to me Blaine! You always have and you always will.

And then when you told me that you wanted to kiss this boy at midnight my heart literally stopped beating. I had been wanting to hear words like that ever since meeting you Blaine! I wanted to hear you compliment me in a way more then just friends. I wanted to be able to kiss you whenever and be able to hug you without feeling weird about hugging the boy I was secretly in love with...

Then the fireworks went off over head and you leaned in, stopping mere millimeters away from my lips and silently asked for my permission. That small movement of your eyes meant the whole world to me. You know my past and the issues I had and you wanted to make sure that this was what I wanted, and not you taking advantage. I appreciated that so much Blaine, words will never be able to tell you how much I appreciated that.

I gave you permission with a nod and then we kissed and it was perfect. Everything about that first kiss was magical, it was soft and gentle and beautiful. It will always be the best night of my life because Blaine it was amazing. Being there, in your arms, sharing your every breath, it was simply perfect.

Then it turned a little heated as it was full of want and passion and that was just, wow. No words can describe you Blaine. You actually leave me breathless.

When you pulled back I was so disappointed, I wanted to keep kissing you, to keep holding on and to just be there with you in that moment. I wanted it to last forever. But that smile on your face shook my resolve and left me smiling too. And that toast! It was the most beautiful toast. It may have only consisted of three words but those three words I will never forget. 'To Our Year.' This will be our year Blaine. I will make sure of that.

This was, by the far the best new years of my life, I got to spend the evening with my friends and then I got to spend the early morning of 2011 in the arms of the boy I love. I couldn't have asked for anything else.

I'll be honest, this morning I was so scared that you were going to change your mind when you woke up and regret kissing me and take it all back, but you didn't. You really didn't.

We spent the morning just sitting and talking, we didn't go into a lot of detail. like I didn't tell you I've been in love for you for six months.. We just spoke about what we were going to do now and all I can say is I was very happy with the way that conversation ended. I mean, it would have been better if Finn hadn't walked in and made everything awkward.. I swear that boy has a knack for walking in on important moments in our relationship.. Thats three times now!

Then you left with Finn to meet Puck to go and hang out and play some football. I didn't mind you going, you needed some time to just hang with the guys, I know I can be quite feminine. Dad and Carole have gone sale shopping for the day so I have decided to just stay home and rela-

OH MY GAGA! My Dad, we have to tell my Dad! What if he gets, what if, what. Oh my, I completely forgot about my Dad. this can't be good. This won't be good. Oh mother monster..

Anyway, I think I've just heard you walk through the front door with Finn and Puck, Yep that's you. So I shall go now and throw my arms around you considering there is no one else home and the boys already know.

Forever Yours,

Kurt.

* * *

><p><strong>What did you guys think? Were you happy with the way Kurt described the kiss to you? I mean I haven't gone into nowhere near as much detail as in the actual story, but theres only so much you can do with a letter. but as long as you can picture the moment that's all that matters. So... can you?<strong>

**Kaylee xx**


	17. Dear Kurt, I Meant Every Word

**Why not check out my other stories:**

You Give Me The Wings to Fly & Letters To You: The Story

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.**_

**I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Just as a warning for all of you readers I am now back at college and have 4 full days, two of which are 6:30am till 10:30pm so my writing time will be limited. So i will apologise now for any delay.  
><strong>

**I will do whatever I can to do regular updates.**

**Also, to those of you who are reading my story YGMTWTF sorry for the delay! This chapter is finding itself a little bit harder to write then i thought..**

* * *

><p><strong>2nd January 2011.<strong>

**11:49am**

Dear Kurt,

I did it. It wasn't how I expected to do it, but I did it. I got the one thing I wanted most. I kissed you at midnight and now I have the honor of calling you mine. My boyfriend. You can not imagine the butterflies and the amount of joy I get from just writing it! I wonder what will happen when I say it out loud for the first time. Or when I introduce you as my boyfriend..

Sorry, my thoughts got carried away there, back to the now.

I was so nervous! From the moment I decided what I was going to do I had butterflies, it was so nerve wrecking. I mean, what if you rejected me or laughed? I don't think I could have taken it if that had been your reaction.. I know I had everyone, including your Dad! Tell me that you felt something for me it was still so hard to believe, it seemed to good to be true. How could someone as amazing and as talented and brave as you fall for someone like me? I still find it hard to believe now and I actually have you.

And when you gave me permission to lean in that little bit closer! My stomach was in knots, and I was just so happy in that moment. I can't remember ever feeling that happy in a single moment before. And when we kissed, it was. It was everything I'd dreamed of and more. The joy I felt from feeling your lips against mine and feeling your warm soft skin beneath my hand.. It was like fireworks. I know it sounds cheesy, but there is seriously no other way to describe it. That moment was everything I ever wanted and more.

Being able to see the start of 2011 in with you in my arms, I seriously couldn't have asked for a better way to spend New years. I remember thinking a few days ago how boring this new years eve would be and how it would just be like every other year. I have never been so wrong.

I want to thank you Kurt. You have done so much for me over the past few weeks. Not only did you take me in when I had nowhere to go, you have given me a home, a family. But the thing I want to thank you most for, it's for giving me you. It was the best gift I could have ever asked for, so Thank You for being who you are and for giving yourself to me. I hope you know that I have given myself to you in return completely.

Although I didn't no consciously how I felt about you, I believe I have always known to some extent. Just looking back on my behaviour, although I acted oblivious, I believe it was my mind trying to hide how I felt for you because I didn't know how to deal with it.. I love you Kurt, and I believe I always have. But at least I know now.. at least I can now tell you how much I want and need you, how much you mean to me and how I can give myself to you completley. I love you Kurt.

Back to New Years Morning.. I love being able to fall asleep in your arms and it mean more then it did 4 days ago. Speaking of sleep, do you think your Dad will allows us to sleep in the same room now after, you know, what happened this morning? I bet he didn't expect to see that when he came in asking if you were making breakfast.. He took it a lot better then I thought he would! I just hope he's not being too hard on you down in the Garage right now. I highly doubt it, he loves you and wants you to be happy. He's probably just setting down some boundaries! I bet I have that conversation yet to come!

Anyway, I have kind of gone off of the subject here. I just wanted to take this chance to tell you how I felt on New Years, and that not once, not once! Did I regret anything I did or said that night. I could tell you were thinking that, that I would take it all back and I could see how your eyes changed during our conversation on New Years Morning about our relationship status.

When I leaned in to kiss you that morning, with your morning breath and your messy hair, you were so surprised to see that it was still what I wanted. It broke my heart slightly to think that you thought I would take it back like that, but you have every right to have trust issues and I completely understand that. Together we will we conquer this. But Kurt, I meant everything I said and did that night, and everything since. I would not change it for the world. You are my everything Kurt, and although I didn't know it at the time, I believe it's been that way for a every long time.

Your eyes changed after that kiss, when you finally realised that I meant it. When you realised I wanted you the same way you wanted me. I saw a spark in your eye after that kiss and I never want to see you lose that.

I can't imagine my life without you Kurt and I honestly don't want to.

Yesterday had to have been my favorite day, ever. Not only did I get to kiss you at the very start of the day, I slept with you in my arms until we woke up. I was able to kiss you freely, and hug you and it mean something more, I got to fall asleep in your arms last night, as your boyfriend. I loved yesterday, and I know that we will have many more days like that to come.

That night we made a toast. A toast that this year would be our year. I will do whatever it takes to make this the best year ever Kurt. You deserve to be treated with respect and to be loved and doted on. I promise to be everything you have been looking for and more. You are mine now and I will do whatever I can to make sure it stays that way. I love you too much to ever want to let you go.

Now, as Finn is out with Puck and Carole's at work, I have the house to myself until you come back at 1, so I think that I will go and cook you some lunch. I'm going to show you what an amazing and outstanding cook I am, I just hope you like whatever concoction I decide to invent today!

I love you Kurt.

My heart will always belong to you.

Your Blaine.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys enjoyed this letter :) and yes I am going to be evil and not go into any more detail on what Burt actually caught them at.. I guess i'll be leaving it up to your imaginations! ;)<strong>

**Next Chapter will be up as soon as I possibly can.**

**Kaylee x**


	18. Dear Kurt, I Have to Put You First

_Story can be read along with my story: Letters To You: The Story or it can be read alone._

_Sorry about the delay. College has been a nightmare and I am trying to keep This story and Letters To You: The Story in the same sort of time._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Glee._

* * *

><p><strong>2nd of February 2011.<strong>

**12:27pm**

Dear Kurt,

Thank you so much for letting me move in here but I don't know what to do now. I'm afraid by coming here I've gotten you into trouble. And I never wanted to do that! I knew the moment I mentioned your first name that I had just made a huge mistake! I knew he could find out who you were in a heartbeat but I stopped thinking about it.. After two days and he hadn't tried to contact me or anything I thought he never would! I thought he would just let me go! He never wanted me anyway so why would it matter if I just upped and left!

Now he is failing in his stupid political shit and he's blaming my disappearance! Me taking off would have had no effect on their campaign!

He rang me just now.. I didn't say anything to him, I couldn't. My voice failed me,. I just stood there listening and taking everything he threw at me. And as he got angrier all I could picture in my head was what he would be doing to me if I was there. Where he'd hit me, when he'd kick me..

You will be home soon so I have to write fast and sort myself out, you can't see my like this ever again. That morning was bad enough, I can't do that to you again..

I can't go back there Kurt, I can't.

But If I have to, I will. For you.

I'll do anything for you.

He knew your name Kurt! He knew your last name which means he used his contacts at Dalton to get into your file. He knows you transferred from McKinley mid semester, which means he will know everything about you by now! He'll know where you live, who you live with, he will even know about your mother now. I am so sorry to have gotten to you into this situation!

Look I'm apologising to you and you don't even know anything about this! Yet. You might not ever need to know. BUt that means me leaving here, leaving you. And returning back to hell. I don't want to go, I don't want to leave you! I hate this. I hate them. But I love you.

I would take there abuse for the rest of my life if it meant you would be safe.

I could tell Burt, and You and Carole. I could tell all of you and then you could help me sort this out, but then that's dragging more people into a situation they won't be able to control! And that's not fair. I don't want any of you to get hurt. And if you get involved with my Father, in some way, you will all end up hurting. And I can't put any of you through that.

I love you all too much. No matter what you guys are my real family. You, Burt, Carole and Finn. You guys are my real family and I can't stand the thought of my Father hurting you.

I don't want to go back to them Kurt. They will beat me and abuse me. Force me to go out on stupid dates with fake girls and smile and pretend that I am a part of the best family that ever existed. And I know I will do it. All of it. I wouldn't think twice. Want to know why? You. Now my Father knows my weakness he will always use it against me.

I may be forced to leave, to protect you. But I will never be able to run from you.

All my Father has to do is threaten you or your family and I will do whatever he asks in a heartbeat.

I don't want to go. I can't stand the thought of going back there..

The thought of stepping back in that hell hole has me shaking as I sit here, legs tight against my chest as I lean against your bed.

But I have to. I have to protect you. I have to protect you all.

I don't know what I should do or how I shoul-

* * *

><p><strong>This letter is unfinished, you will have to wait to find out why 'cos I'm cruel like that ;)<strong>

**Love you!**

**Kaylee xx**


	19. Dear Blaine, Hummel Hudson Anderson

_Hi there :)_

**I am so sorry about such a long delay. Life has been pretty hectic here. My Foundation Diploma in Graphic Design is a lot more hectic then I thought it would be and we've had some really bad news concerning my nan. It's been a tough few weeks but I promise I will do whatever I can to get these uploaded more often. I plan on spending the entire day dedicated to updating my fanfics.**

_Here is the next letter._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Glee._

* * *

><p><strong>4th January 2011<strong>

**11:11am**

Dear Blaine,

Can you believe we are back at Dalton at the end of week. Friday the 7th and we will be on our way back at Dalton for the New Year weekend! I am both excited and nervous.

I am a little worried about what you might say about our relationship status at school.. I mean everyone here knows and we don't try and hide it.. I am just a little worried that when we are back at school you might not be so forward. I want everyone to know that you are mine, that I am lucky enough to call you my boyfriend.. Do you feel the same?

Anyway, back to the main point of this letter. Sorry, the thought of Dalton popped into my head and yeah..

Well, your Dad hasn't tried contacting us today, that's good right? I'm glad you have now accepted the fact you are a part of this family and that what we do we do together. I know the situation isn't normal, what my Dad thinking of you as a son and we're dating.. but we are both unique people so it's all okay.

I will be honest, I was a little worried, I thought you were going to leave. For a moment I actually thought you would leave me. It was only for a split second because I knew my Dad wouldn't let you leave and go back to that place. But even for the smallest second I thought you were leaving and I'd have to picture my future without you.. It was awful Blaine. I never want to imagine my life without you.

I couldn't believe you would actually be willing to go back to that hell hole, to protect me? No one has ever done anything like that for me and just the fact that you would do it.. Blaine, thank you. I would never allow you to do anything stupid like that for me, but it means so much knowing that I mean that much to you, that you would put up with abuse for the rest of your life, just so you knew I would be safe..

I have no words Blaine, Thank you.

Sorry I haven't written to you sooner, I know it's only been two days, but yesterday we spent the day out with the family. Now, i know we didn't do nowhere near enough shopping but I had a really good day. Even you blackmailing me into playing football with you, Finn and Dad. I don't know If I would ever tell you this, but it was actually so much fun! Kicking the ball around with you guys. Just having a laugh, nothing serious. Although, I can't believe you just threw the ball at my head, for no reason! I know you said it was by accident, but I know that little smile of yours anywhere. I just hope that the grass stains will come out of your favourite purple tee-shirt. I can be mean too.

It was a great day and it was so nice to see you so carefree as compared to the way you were the day before. It was so nice to see you jus relax with my. Scratch that, Our family.

And then we went out for a family Dinner to Breadstix, I was just as surprised as you were when Dad asked if Finn wanted to invite Rachel, but they have been going strong for a while now, and they are made for each other. Don't you think?

The meal was lovely though, Sitting and talking and laughing. It was so nice just sitting there and watching you have a conversation with my parents. I could tell that you felt comfortable with who you were. I mean you were so comfortable that you accidentally swore in front of them. Your face when you realised what you had said was a picture, you couldn't stop apologising. It was so adorable. You went bright red and kept apologising while everyone sat there laughing.

I am so glad you get on with everyone in my life. And I can't tell you how glad I am that you are still here.

I was thinking about it earlier and I have so many questions. What if I hadn't come home early and walked in on you crying? What if you had pulled yourself together before I got home? Would you have ever told me or my family? Would you have left without saying goodbye? Left me a note? Or would you have stayed? They are questions I will wonder every day. And one day I'll ask for the answers. But right now, I think it's better to leave it all in the past.

At the end of the day, it happened this way. I found you crying, you told me and then my family. And now we refuse to let you go anywhere. Face it, you are now a part of the Hummel-Hudson family and there is no way to get out of that.

And I know, that if anything bad was to ever happen between you and me. You would still be a part of this family, My Dad will still consider you a son, Finn, a brother. And hopefully, we would be able to remain friends if that were to ever happen. I really hope not. You are my first and I hope you will be my last.

We have been quite lucky I think, well when it comes to us and my Dad. After he so embarrassingly walked in on that the other day I thought we were done for. I hate that he had to find out that way, I am just glad he knows and was happy, not only for me but for you too. Believe it or not, last night me and Dad had a chat, he told me that I wasn't allowed to break your heart. That you had been through so much and that you didn't need to have your heart broken by me.

I'll be honest, at first I was like Hey, you are my Dad, shouldn't you be saying stuff like that to Blaine about me. But after I got over that, I realised what a nice gesture it was. My Dad doesn't like talking about his feelings. He never has and probably never will, and the fact that he came to me about this shows how much he actually cares about you.

Going back to that day, before everything was turned upside down because of your Dad, I mean Father. I only pray that you don't get the same talk I did from my Dad. It was so embarrassing and slightly awkward. He was so nice about the whole situation and so understanding.

Although he never said it, I could tell how happy he was. And not just for me, for you too. He was trying so hard to keep a smile off of his face as he set down some boundaries. Oh, ha the boundaries. Do you want to hear them? Some made me laugh and others just made me blush.

1) No funny business under my roof while anyone else is home.

2) No sex until we are 30.

3) Keep the noises to a minimum when people are trying to sleep.

4) Always use protection.

And the one that he insisted on,

5) That we both treat each other with love and respect. Like we matter.

I really couldn't have asked for a better Dad, I am so lucky. And I am so glad that I get to share him with you.

I love you Blaine and I know that you still find things hard, and thats okay. I can tell when you put on your Dalton Facade and I hate seeing it. I know you use it as a a way to deal, I just hope that you will come to me with your feelings and worries rather then retreating back into yourself.

I love you so much.

Even after an entire life of loving you, it still won't be enough.

Your Kurt.

* * *

><p><strong>I am so sorry about the wait and hope this story at least was worth a fraction of it.. It's not the best letter ever I know, but I hope you guys like it.<strong>

**Thank you for sticking with me.**

**Love Kaylee xx**


End file.
